A Cry of Mayday
by Taliahah
Summary: An unfortunately-timed parade interrupts a mission for Annie Walker in Athens - but she soon discovers that the May Day holiday has several meanings.


Annie Walker was not a parade person at the best of times, but today had never made that more clear. She twirled around uselessly in the center of the street in downtown Athens, trying to avoid the marchers all around her. The First of May, International Workers' Day, was a major holiday in most of the previously-Communist and socialist world, and places like Greece had a heavy contingent of pro-labor participants. All of whom, it seemed, were between her and her quarry, a man who had just seen through her guise over a grainy Greek coffee at a sidewalk cafe and had taken off, three weeks of active pursuit gone to waste. Annie made her way back to the edge of the crowd and called her partner, Andy. Maybe he had made it to the right side of the street and could pick up the trail?

"Hey, Andy, lost him. The parade cut me off. Where are you? North or south side?"

"South."

"Damn." That was it. They would never recoup him now. Scratch the mission, head back home." Ok. Meet you back at the safe house. We'll call Joan and see if we have a next step on this one, but I think it's a wash."

"See you there." Annie began elbowing her way back through the crowd. Her phone rang again and she picked it up, expecting a follow up from Andy. The newer agent was endlessly optimistic and enthusiastic, traits she appreciated when things were going well but found annoying when things were not. Like today. He probably had some completely unfeasible new idea to try to get back on track.

"Happy May Day, Annie," a cheery and very recognizable voice said into her ear. Eyal Lavin! She was amazed.

"Not a very happy one, Eyal! At least not for me."

"Oh, Annie, I'm so sorry to hear that. Especially on such a beautiful spring morning."

"Yeah." She couldn't hide the grumpiness in her voice, not even for Eyal, who usually lifted her spirits. This was the latest in a series of blown small missions, and she was beginning to doubt herself - and if she was at that point, what did Joan think of her performance?

"I was just thinking of you as I bought some flowers. May Day is also FLower Day in Greece, as you know."

"No, I didn't. So you're in Greece right now?"

"Actually, yes. Came out to watch the parade."

"You're in Athens?"

"Um hm, Annie."

"North or south side of the parade?" she asked, intent.

"North. Almost exactly opposite to you, if my estimate is correct. Hold these," she heard him say, apparently to someone else. "You've got about four blocks more of "parade" to pass by you and then you'll be clear. Why not come across and say hello?"

"This is not a good time, Eyal."

"All that can change in a matter of moments. And I'd love to see you and give you these flowers. We both would. Isn't that right?" There was a sound like a fist hitting a head, followed by Greek swearing that wasn't coming from Eyal.

"Eyal..." she said, feeling the smile coming into her own voice "Just how long have you been watching me?"

"About a half an hour. Some of it very distressing. I really would prefer to be the only man you pursue, at least so obviously. Chasing them through the streets? Really, Annie. Try an online dating service if you're that desperate."

"You have him?" As they talked Annie continued to make her way upstream against the crowd watching the parade. It was almost over and the "official" paraders in the street were starting to be joined by the crowd as they peeled away from the sidewalks. She managed to force her way across. Strange to once again encounter Eyal. She frowned slightly. Was he tasked with following her? The coincidences kept mounting - but why? There had always been a little bit of a mystery over why she had been brought into the Agency in the first place - was it related to her earlier relationship with Ben? Could Mossad have her under special surveillance related to that? Or was Eyal simply being ... Eyal.

"I assure you, I am avidly pursuing you now. Tell me where to go." Eyal gave her directions that led her into an abandoned store arcade, a casualty of the Greek financial crisis. There, at the edge of a dead decorative planting area, was a grinning Eyal, accompanied by a neatly bleeding, bound and gagged man sitting on the cement edge of the planter who was her missing quarry. His stiffly bound hands held out a beautiful bouquet of spring flowers. Eyal looked his usual neat self in dark pants and a white shirt he had somehow avoiding staining with either blood or dirt. His rolled-up sleeves showing off his strong arms were the only concession to the warmth of the spring day, and he could pass for Greek easily. From his expression, he was definitely the proud tomcat presenting her with special prey.

"Hello, Annie. Brought you a present."

"You most certainly did, Eyal." He snatched the flowers away from her quarry and handled them to her with a flourish. She accepted them gracefully - and gratefully - and smelled them. "I owe you one."

"You owe me nothing. You know that. Glad I could be of help." They looked at each other for a long moment.

"I need to call this in and get my partner over here."

"Partner?" He feigned hurt.

"You know what I mean," she said, dialing and giving Andy the necessary info. She hung up and pulled a flower out of her bouquet and gave it back to Eyal.

"I do," he said, accepting the flower. "I don't think this one is going anywhere, but I'll stay in the vicinity until your partner is about to arrive. Till next time, Annie, and Happy May Day."

"You certainly answered my inner call of "Mayday!" she said, laughing.

"And "may" we always answer such calls, for both of us."


End file.
